Flow reactors allow for the processing of chemical compounds with a high degree of control of reaction parameters. As the volume of chemical compounds being processed increases, there is a need to add reactors working in parallel and split a single product line into multiple sub-feeding lines supplying each reactor. To balance the amount of reactant chemicals that flow through each reactor, the flow rate of the reactant chemicals needs to be monitored. Additionally, for flow reactors processing stoichiometric reactions, the flow rate of the reactant chemicals needs to be matched to ensure a complete reaction of the reactants.
The materials from which pressure sensors are constructed may be reactive with the chemicals that are being processed in the reactor. Additionally, pressure sensors may contain entrapped volumes along the fluid flow path that prevent the pressure sensor from being easily cleaned when production of a particular chemical product is complete. Accordingly, there is a need for improved pressure sensors and methods of measuring pressure.